I can't remember to forget you
by I am Sherlockedx
Summary: She's John Watson's younger sister and she might just have Sherlock Holmes intrigued.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Observation.**

John's eyes traveled around the train station entrance, his younger sister hadn't come out yet , worrying was about all he was probably good at, in this moment of time. His mind wandered to where she could be and he sighed at the thought until something sharp hit the back of his head and he turned, his younger sister standing in front of him with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi, Johnny" She said with a huge grin.

"You little brat" He said pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you too" She laughed hugging him back.

"How did you get out without me noticing you?"

"I have ways" She said.

He chuckled slightly pulling her into another hug "Come on, 221B is this way"

The blonde tugged her bag more over her shoulder as she followed her brother, her eyes traveled back to look at the train station, as a man, was being pulled away by police officers. He was shouting, cursing in her direction and her head tilted, a small smirk on her face as she walked her head turning back in the direction she was walking in.

"He's off his head" John said and she looked at him.

"Who?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"That man back there, you'd think he was shouting at us" John said, as he continued walking. His sister snickered to herself and rubbed a hand over her mouth. "So how's life been, Toria?" He asked her.

She shrugged ever so slightly "Interesting. Harry was fun to live with, she let me away with everything"

John rolled his eyes "You forget that I'm not Harry" He said through his teeth.

"You know I'm kidding, Johnny" She said "Harry let me away with Jack shit. I didn't get to do anything"

"Is that why you called me"

She hesitated before answering "Um...No" She said. It was then that John actually looked at his younger sister, seeing the bruise on her left cheek as they walked.

"Hold on" He said grabbing her arm, she haulted to a stop just in front of him and raised her eyebrows. "What happened to your cheek? It's bruised?"

"Well I was up early this morning Johnny, you know how clumsy I am. Especially in the dark"

He sighed shaking his head "That guy was shouting at you, wasn't he?"

"Of course not" She said shaking her head "Can we just get back? I want to see what your flat is like"

John sighed and nodded as the two continued walking.

* * *

When they finally got to 221B Baker street they went in, Victoria looked around and bounced on the balls of her feet as she peered out the window before looking around again. She noticed the skull sitting on the mantle piece and picked it up, and she hummed lightly after putting it back down. before deciding to grab her bag and sit down on the rather large black leather couch.

She pulled her knees up and brought out her sketch book, she tilted her head as she looked around, but noticed then that John had completely disappeared from the kitchen. "John you're such a twat" She muttered to herself as she went to begin drawing but a cough brought her attention to something else and she looked up, at the man in front of her. He had black curly black hair, his eyes were focused on her as if he were reading her.

Victoria's eyes focused on him. This must be Sherlock. The one John shouted at over the phone,he was tall, younger than John by the looks of it, he sleeps late, if at all. She tilted her head, as her hand began itching and suddenly she wanted to draw him. It was then that John came back in from god knows where and he stared at Sherlock, who was still looking at Victoria, who had been looking at Sherlock and she looked to John.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" John asked him and Victoria looked to Sherlock again, his eyes still focused on her.

"He's observing me John, the question was a bit pointless when you know what he's doing" Victoria said clicking her tongue against her teeth before she looked down at the sketch book. "He wants to know why I'm here and what I'm doing. He obviously doesn't listen when you told him who I was before I got here or that I'd be moving down stairs. He only listens when he wants too"

John stared at his younger sister before looking at Sherlock for his reaction, only to see that Sherlock had a slight smirk on his face, and his head was tilted at the young woman, his eyes slowly moving to John.

"I'm going to get you some ice for that bruise" John said.

Victoria waved her hand at him dismissively "It'll heal on it's own, Johnny" She said still looking down at the sketch book. Sherlock, still saying nothing, was observing the conversation between the two of them while they spoke, trying to pick up little things about it.

Victoria let her sketch book lean on her knees as she began drawing quickly, her hand moving quite fast as she drew whatever it was she was drawing.

"Will you let me see that bruise?" John demanded.

"No, because it's fine, John. Stop worrying" She told him, pulling her braid around to one side. "It'll heal within a few days"

"And how do you know that?"

"It's not the first time I've had a bruise, I'm perfectly fine and it'll go away on it's own. Like I said stop worrying John-Boy"

It was then that her blue eyes traveled up and landed on Sherlock, who was half expecting her to tell him to stop staring but she didn't comment and stared right back at him, her eyes narrowed slightly as she did some observing of him. He was in night clothes, which meant he was either just thinking or had been asleep before Victoria or John had come back in to the flat. He's Arrogant, cocky, rude. She would have figured these out, although she knew because of the conversations on the phone with her older brother.

"John has informed me before that it's rude to stare" Sherlock said, finally speaking.

"Hmm" Victoria hummed "John's said that plenty of times, yet you keep staring at me, it's only fair I do the same"

His eyebrows raised in surprise "It's also rude not to introduce yourself to one of the house holders"

"Well I know one half of the house holders" She said looking back down at the sketch book, before looking back at him. "I'll introduce myself when you do"

He stared at her, trying to deduce her more, but got nothing, all but the fact that she clearly liked to draw. It was then that he turned and went into the kitchen, when he heard the kettle boiling and Victoria continued with what she was doing until she'd finished.

"John, I'm going out" She called, not waiting for his answer as she sat the sketch book down and stood up, brushing her jeans off. She headed down the stairs, only hearing her brother calling her name as she went out, the door closing behind her.

John huffed as he slumped down onto his arm chair, as Sherlock slowly entered through the kitchen doorway, not saying anything as he moved over to the couch, as he sat down, his hands folded together, letting John know he was thinking. John, sighing again got up from his seat and left, going to his own room, which was upstairs.

Sherlock sat in complete silence, until he noticed the open sketch book sitting, he tried to take his focus away from it but ended up picking it up anyway, seeing a drawing of himself, and John in the background. _I suppose it was nice meeting you, Sherlock Holmes. You're not as bad as you've been made out to be. - Victoria Watson._

* * *

**_Author's Note: Well this is my second Sherlock story, I decided to do a sibling story for John, I don't know if it will follow the series or not, but maybe eventually it will! Anyway. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think ! _**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Captain Obvious**

After what felt like hours, John's sister finally appeared back into 221B, with what looked like more bruises, he stared at her, taken back by the sight as she moved over to the window to look out, whatever it was she was looking for, wasn't there and she sat down on the long leather couch, John's eyes were still on her as Sherlock came into the living room. His eyes landed on the blonde who was now doodling in her sketch book again.

"Please stop staring the pair of you" She said "It's distracting"

"What happened to your arms?" John asked.

"I was climbing" She said, casually, her voice dull.

"Climbing?" John asked, surprised.

Her blue eyes finally looked up and they narrowed and she sighed "That's what I said, John"

"Why were you climbing?"

"Because I was bored" She said with a half shrug.

"Bored? How can you be bored in London?"

Sherlock watched the two again as he sat in his arm chair "Because, London is nothing like Italy, I at least had things to climb"

"You didn't" John said and Victoria looked up at him, raising an eyebrow."Are you serious?"

"I attempted it. There should be signs to say that you can't climb them, all I wanted to do was draw, you get better light from up higher" She shrugged and John stared at her with an open mouth.

"Bloody hell, Toria"

Victoria glanced at her older brother and she smiled as she looked back down at her sketchbook, continuing her drawing. Sherlock looked to John and then straight forward, keeping his eyes towards the kitchen.

"Do you want tea? Coffee?" John asked as he stood.

"Coffee" Sherlock said.

John threw him a glare "I wasn't talking to you, Sherlock" John said.

"I'm fine, John, really. But you should make him some tea"

"Why should I do that?"

"Doesn't he have the habit of acting like a child?" Victoria asked "That's what you told me anyway"

John laughed, Sherlock throwing John a glare. "Alright" John said, as Sherlock grumbled to himself. Victoria put her sketchbook down and got up, heading into the kitchen.

"Is there something to eat though, I'm starving" She said.

"Check the fridge," He said.

She opened the fridge up, being met with a head "Oh" She said and John peeked around and seen it. "There's a head in your fridge John"

"Sherlock!" John shouted and Sherlock was in the kitchen within seconds.

"Can I use it?" Victoria asked, getting a strange look from Sherlock and a confused look from John.

"What for?"

"To draw obviously" Victoria said.

"You...want to draw it?" John asked.

"That is what I said...what is it with you and stupid questions today, John?" She asked tilting her head. He gave her a funny look and she rolled her eyes, Sherlock smirked slightly.

"You would do it anyway" Sherlock said, as he slinked back into the living room. John rolled his eyes at his sister, as he went into the living room behind Sherlock. Victoria moved out to grab her sketch book when she heard an "Ooh" at the door and her head whipped around in surprise, eyes wide slightly, and she sighed internally as she seen the older woman standing. This must be Mrs. Hudson.

"Ah, Mrs Hudson" John said "This is m-"

"Your sister, Victoria. He's speaks of you all the time, Dear" Mrs Hudson.

This caught Victoria off guard "He does?" She asked raising an eyebrow as her eyes flickered towards her brother. John's face went a light shade of pink as he went back to his arm chair, a smile tugged at your lips as you looked down and then back at Mrs Hudson.

"Of course he does, doesn't he Sherlock?"

Sherlock was sitting on his own arm chair, legs pulled up to his chest and his hands folded under his chin. "Hmm" He hummed, a blank expression on his face. Mrs Hudson sighed as she put her hand out, John had picked up the newspaper, and didn't notice how Victoria's hand shook as she put it out. Mrs Hudson didn't seem to notice either as they shook hands. Victoria pulled her hand back and gave the older woman a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Victoria"

"And you too, Mrs Hudson" Victoria replied.

"Oh, yes!" She smiled "Would you like to see your flat?"

"Of course" Victoria said, Sherlock was still busy being strange and John had now stood up again. Before you even got in to the flat, Mrs Hudson was apologizing, for the mess. "Mrs Hudson, it's fine" Victoria said with a smile.

"It should be, her room used to be a right state" John chuckled and Victoria threw him a half glare, half smile. "That I always tided"

"You always offered" Victoria said. "I can't have a messy room now...it becomes annoying"

Victoria looked around the room, when she finally entered, the walls were bare and luckily for her, this was something she'd enjoy. "You can do whatever you want with it, dear" Victoria's head whipped around at Mrs. Hudson.

"Really?!"

"Of course" Mrs Hudson said and, Victoria kissed her cheek, bouncing on her heels "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

John sighed, getting an odd look from Mrs. Hudson "She'll be in here all day" He said shaking his head.

"I could stick my water paintings everywhere" Victoria said to herself, bouncing around the living room. John gave Mrs. Hudson a look and the two left 221C, leaving Victoria to it.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Victoria had finished sticking up some water paintings that she'd painted days before her arrival, she chewed her bottom lip, it was then that she realized she'd been distracting herself from reality. She looked down at the ground, narrowing her eyes as she mentally kicked herself. _Stupid Girl_. The voice echoed and she sighed as she sat down. _You can't forget about it. It's not that easy. _She rubbed a hand over her face and let herself fall onto her back.

She stared up at the ceiling, blinking a few times, sighing again as she spread her legs right out, after blinking a few more times she closed her eyes over and they sprung open after a few images flashed through her mind, she sat up again, crossing her legs over as she pulled her bag over to her. She pulled out her water paints and a blank piece of paper, the first colour she used was purple.

And the first thing she painted was her brother John, she stared down at the paper, a sad look etched on her face. He didn't know what had happened to her, and she didn't intend for him to ever find out, not even Harry knew, so there was a way of keeping it to herself, although, Sherlock...would probably somehow figure it out. As he crossed her mind, she began to paint him too and it was as if there was a pain in her stomach and her hand flew to it, and she let out a groan as she managed to get up, stumbling to her feet.

She sighed, the false pain going away and she shook her head. "Idiot" She grumbled to herself. John would be better company than her stupid paintings, and she licked her lips before going out of the flat and up the stairs, to find Sherlock spread out on the long couch and John nowhere in sight.

"Where's John?" Victoria asked.

"A date" Sherlock grumbled, his back to her.

"Oh" Victoria said and she looked around "When did he leave?"

"Almost two hours ago" Sherlock said after what seemed like forever.

Victoria sighed and moved into the kitchen, as she put the kettle on, chewing her lip again "Tea, Sherlock?"

"Coffee, black, two sugars" His voice said, and she rolled her eyes.

She made the coffee and took it through to Sherlock, who didn't budge as she sat it down, she moved back into the kitchen to finish making her tea.

"Victoria" A voice said, she gasped in surprise, dropping the mug onto the floor, it shattered.

"Shit" She muttered, glancing to see John. "Sorry"

"It's okay, Pip, I'll get it"

"Don't be daft, John it's my fault" She said as she bent down. John sighed as he entered the kitchen, to help her, Victoria, glanced at John who was putting his jacket down, and felt the sharp stinging in her palm, she looked down, seeing the blood and instantly curled her hand into a fist and tried not to hiss out in pain.

"You alright pip?"

"I'm fine" She mumbled, one hand still curled into a fist as she picked up the rest of the broken mug with her other hand. It was then that Sherlock was in the doorway, his eyebrows half raised. John got up, and put the broken shards, that he'd picked up into the bin and moved to wash his hands. Victoria stood, glancing at John, and then at Sherlock who was looking right back at her.

"Your hand is bleeding" He said and she mentally smacked herself.

"Thank you, captain obvious" She said, throwing him a glare. She hadn't wanted her brother to worry, and yet just as she went to look at him, John was at her side.

"What?" John asked, grabbing her hand.

"It's fine, John" She sighed as he managed to pull it from the tight fist, she'd squeezed it into.

"That's not fine, Victoria" He said and he dragged her out into the living room, past Sherlock and sat her down on his arm chair. "Sit there, I'll need to clean it up"

"Johnny, really, it's okay" Victoria said, trying to get him to stop fretting over her.

"I'll clean it up" He said throwing her a look, of do-as-I-say and she rolled her eyes and sat back. John had been gone only two minutes and by the time he went to clean her hand, Victoria's head had fell to the side and was resting on the arm of his chair, her eyes closed. He sighed. "She always does that" He muttered to himself.

Sherlock was now sitting in his own arm chair, as John cleaned up Victoria's injured hand, Sherlock looked her over, even from the way she was lying he was deducing things about her. The way she was sleeping, one hand out and the other across her stomach, her legs were pulls up and tucked under her. He barely got anything from just looking at her, which bothered him. Why was she hard to figure out?

* * *

**_Author's Note: So this chapter...was random, I guess...but meh, I'd like to thank my two reviewers, Victoria is quite cheeky and she will be a bit of a smart arse at times but oh well. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I forgot to mention that Victoria's FC is Blake Lively (but obviously for this she would be British) Anyway, don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! It was a little longer but I liked it. :) _**

**_Should I follow some of the Original plot for the series, or should I just continue to do my own thing? _**

.


End file.
